Queen of Darkness
by Flaming
Summary: Hermione goes to a revel with Snape and finds out that Voldermort knows some important information. The DA are back and taking control while friendship and something more begin to blossom between Hermione and Severus. Is Voldermort who we think?
1. The Summon

Dark Queen By Flame 

Hey this is my first fanfic so please read and review with that in mind. I will accept all your criticism but if it were constructive that would be good. And yes I know the characters are not mine so anything you recognise is not mine and credit goes to all those that have inspired me (too long a list so use your imagination!)

Now onto the story.

Chapter 1 – The Summon 

Severus Snape spy extrodinaire was on his way to the Great Hall for dinner when he bent suddenly clasping his arm. At the same time Hermione Granger was just exiting the Hall. When she saw her Professor bent double in the entrance hall she went over to him. Upon seeing him holding his arm white faced tight-lipped she did the only thing that came to her mind. Realising that he would not want to be seen by others not knowing his 'night job' she put one arm around the unresisting man and led him towards the dungeons.

'Oh no what do I do with him he is obviously been summoned but he can't apparate in this condition. Ah well I had better ask him.'

"Professor, Sir" she said timidly "Umm where do you need to go?"

He seemed to be having trouble breathing but after a moment or so he gasped " Quarters"

Being Head girl Hermione knew where all the head of houses lived so she re-directed her steps towards a large painting of a black Stallion. He lifted his wand arm and muttered some words that Hermione had to strain to hear all the while moving his hand in an intricate pattern. She was surprised to say the least she had thought she was the only one in the castle to use such powerful wards. Although on second thoughts he had every right to be wary what with his job and all. Once the wards had been lowered he said _Living Death_, at this Hermione stifled a laugh, 'how typically morbid of the man' she thought before realising that the portrait had opened.

Not waiting to be asked in she walked right on ahead supporting a scowling Potions Master.

"Miss Granger" he said barely above a whisper "this is quite far enough you may go"

"No" was all she said one her face was a look of pure determination. Behind the bravado Hermione was silently praying that Snape would not be difficult, and to her surprise he wasn't. ' Should I be happy he isn't arguing or worried because it means he doesn't have the energy?' she mused. Realising they didn't have time to waste she set him down by the empty fireplace. Then asked mater of factly where his bedroom was.

'If looks could kill I would be six feet under twice over! Really you would think he'd have some trust in what I am doing since I have just rescued him from a very humiliating event.' With this thought she gave a small laugh and looked at her Professor,

"Sir I am only asking so that I can get your '_special robes and other attire_'" meaning his death eater clothes. He gave her another very stranger look as if sizing her up for the task then sighed,

"First door to your right, in the wardrobe across from the door in the bottom draw"

She looked at him once more then went to get them. ' Well at least he can talk without too much pain, but he is still too weak to apparate and when he gets there Voldermort will punish his tardiness. How can I help...' The look on her face suddenly brightened and in was with a lighter step she entered his sanctuary. Hermione Joanna Granger the Gryffindor know-it-all had a plan, granted it had many flaws but as the cogs in her brain worked them out her heart took command. Now Hermione it must be said was not usually one to rush into things without a plan (she left that up to the boys) but when a mans life was one the line she would and could do anything. Though after this night she would come to wish more than once she had never seen the Potions Master fall, never helped him back to his room and never thought of her _brilliant_ plan. Too much was to be revealed by her idea.

TBC

A.N.

Well a bit of a cliffy but please review and tell me how I'm doing or where I have already gone wrong. Sorry it is short next chapter will be longer, (I hope.)


	2. The Meeting

A/N Here is Chapter 2 

**You can e-mail me directly at with your thoughts at if you think there is something I have gone wrong in. RR please.**

Elemental Queen Chapter 2 - 

Hermiony returned moments later and before Severus had a chance to say anything had charmed the robes on and whispered mobilicorpus.

'What in gods name is that woman up to!? No, no not woman child, girl, know-it-all, I do not like the look on her face' Severus was about to voice his fears when he felt himself being lifted into the air and looking at his clothes saw that they had changed.

"MISS GRANGER what in all heavens name are you doing to me!"

'Oh no what have I said she looks livid, hang on a minute I should not be scared of a pupil.' Interrupting his thoughts Hermiony stated

"I am getting you to your meeting sir. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to know if you keep any emergency doors to the grounds or do we have to go through the entrance hall?"

Too stunned to properly take in what he had said he dumbly pointed to a bookcase near the far end of the room. 'Wait have I just show her towards a door that not even Albus knows about? Have I gone crazy with the pain?' This was not a nice position to be in he knew that he had already wasted enough time already and would be subjected to Lord Voldermort's fury so he muttered

"Exodus"

He smirked as Hermiony jumped back in shock as the books all arranged themselves into a doorway but his joy was short lived, as he was enlightened on why she was shocked.

"Professor Snape how can you do that! Many of those books are priceless treasures! I would have thought that you being you would have understood the value the books hold" She looked indignant but still shocked.

'Well what a turnabout, hmm maybe I should tell her that the books in question are fake. On seconds thought there really isn't time.'

"Miss Granger if you are going to help me out of the grounds please refrain from giving inanimate objects right until such a time as the most evil wizard is not after my blood!"

'Well at least she still listens to commands' For they were now walking down a spacious tunnel well lit by magical means. Severus had a faint frown on his face as he calculated the time that had passed since his mark had burned no more than twenty minutes, but that was twenty minutes too long.

'At last light.'

"Miss Granger if you would please be so kind as to deposit me by the gates I will make my own way from there"

"Really Professor" said Hermiony in a voice lased with sugar

'Oh no what have I done now'

"Please Sir" she stressed his title " how are you planning on apparating there when you have barely the strength to walk?"

At this she turned to him and he realised there were at the gates. There was a slight raise to her right eyebrow, which on anyone else might have been comical but on her it was deadly.

"I will be fine thank you for your concern but I believe I am still your Professor and as such you will obey me and understand I have no more time to waste. As soon as I leave the wards around Hogwarts my body will be forced to apparate. Now please leave."

She thought for a moment, lowering the angry man unto the ground and helping him up she then let a small smile play around her lips and turning to the Professor said

"Use my energy and you will not splinch yourself."

Before the bewildered Severus could reply he felt himself being held tightly in her arms and shoved out of the gates.

He had time for one last thought ' Oh no what is she doing' before the world started spinning and he felt himself land on cold, hard earth.

Hermiony's thoughts and General 

"Use my energy and you will not splinch yourself."

'Well here goes nothing, I wonder if I am being at all stupid' was Hermiony's last thought before her world also started spinning. When that landed in the thick woods the form in her arms gave a low groan and she realised that in her dizziness she was squashing her Professor into her breasts. Blushing profusely and muttering words of apology she helped him stand. After a moment where he seemed to be getting his balance he looked down at her and she was terrified. But a terrified Hermiony was not always a bad thing for one thing her brain worked extra fast to try and get out of the scary place so without thinking she raised her wand, pointed it at herself and said

" Persona no vista"

Snape looked at the spot she had just occupied saying

"I have never heard of that spell Miss Granger"

"I invented it myself Sir, but really you must go, I will wait."

With that she pushed him in the direction she could hear voices. He looked like he was going to protest at being treated so but instead he just walked towards a clearing hoping today would not be his and Miss Grangers last.

'Oh I hope they do not punish him too much he is already weak it could kill him'

A sudden scream broke through the silent night and Hermiony cringed it looked like Professor Severus Snape was getting his punishment. 'How can I just stand here knowing he is getting tortured all because we need information. I have to see he may need immediate help when they are done' with that she placed a silencing charm on her shoes and walked towards to new scream that where filling the air. Peering through the branches she could she Snape he was kneeling on the floor in front of Lord Voldermort, well he was in a kneeling position but only kept that way through the muscle contraction. She was in some ways glad that the Death Eater mask hid his face as she could not have born looking at his eyes, as he was tortured. After about thirty minutes Voldermort tired of watching his servant write in pain, "Severus why do you continue to disappoint me? When I returned you were the last to return my summon and the information I get from you is at best pitiful." "Master" Severus rasped, horse from screaming,

"Dumbledoor is careful of what he tells his staff and it is with great difficulty that I get information."

"Yes, yes that's all very well but look here I have had some interesting information come to my attention." His voice was deceptively soft and comforting, "An old friend," he laughed "has told me something concerning your loyalties. Yes he says you are working for the light under that doddering fool. He is also under the impression that you are the one giving away our plans. Now Severus my boy you know how I hate traitors." He raised his wand lazily while motioning that the other Death Eaters should do the same. The men around Severus said "Crucio" in unison while Voldermort waited a few moments as if pondering. He grinned suddenly and Hermione wished he would stop it, it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Persona exulfiate" Severus's body began to rise from the ground he was still being cruciod but now the screaming doubled. Hermione saw his robes split and reveal pale flesh, as she watched in mounting horror his skin began to split and tear. Voldermort then raised his other hand and the earth beneath Severus began to tremble. Fine lines were rising up from the ground and formed archways about his floating body. Then a silver light surrounded him and the lines of earth started to cover his body, they filled the rents in his skin. When every gash had been filled with earth and grit Voldermort again raised his hand and his skin healed over. The Death Eaters lowered their wands recognising that the torture was to end.

"Severus you have disappointed me but I will entrust you with one last mission" He laughed evilly. "Live in fear and die horribly! I am sure you can manage that." Turning to his followers he said, "Today is a great day when blood has once again proven beneficial. I hear you asking what I mean, well let me tell you that one we thought died long ago has once again returned. It was this great man who informed me of Severus's true loyalties. He is the only one who can hmm control that fool Dumbledoor. He heard the prophecy, unfortunately not all but enough. It is with his blood that will ensure the downfall of Light. When he has Hogwarts in his control nothing will stop us, we will be triumphant!"

The men around him stood in awed silence looking at their master and wondering if this was true. " He also informed me that I should pay no more head to the Potter boy because though he may cause me pain he can never truly defeat me. There is another whom we must destroy before our path is clear. She has powers that we know nothing of but before she comes of age they are minimal."

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward, "My Lord, you say _she_ as if you mean a woman has great powers. I think I speak for all when I ask how it is possible."

"Avery, you dare to question me?" "No my lord but" "Silence, Crucio. I trust that next time you will remember your place." Kenneth Avery writhed on the floor under the Dark Lords curse he managed to gasp, "Yes m'Lord, so sorry." A moment later the curse had been lifted and he was left gasping and twitching. "Now where is Lucios?" A clocked figure stepped out from the ranks to kiss the hem of Voldermorts robes and kneel before him. "Yes Lucious I have a special request of you, or rather your son. He is to find and capture Hermiony Granger. She is the one that was spoken of, her powers if harnessed for my benefits may make her become a follower therefore eliminating her as an opponent. She is not yet of age and does not have her full strength as I have said. There is also the added bonus of infuriating Albus by converting his most precious student to the dark side!" Voldermort suddenly went quiet and looked at his followers, "But if she will not comply she will be killed and you may indulge in your sick fantasies!" he ended his little speech laughing manically, everybody present shivered thinking of what was to come not all were frightened.

"My Lord, I will bid Draco to do as you have asked. He will be honoured." Lucious stepped back into the circle.

Hermiony sat with her back against a tree and stared in shock at Voldermort the chill that ran down her back had nothing to do with his voice or her Professor. 'Oh God he knows but how, who…' bringing her mind back to the present she realised by the popping sounds that the meeting was at an end. 'Hermiony there is no time now to dwell on the informant. Get into action NOW.' Jumping up after he pep talk she waited until there was she was sure they had all gone until walking over to Professor Snape.

"Professor, Sir can you hear me?" he was in a bad shape the magic that had sealed his wounds vanished, as was Voldermort's intention. She could practically see the infection spreading through his body. 'Oh my what do I do? Right what did that book say? Ah yes _in cases of extreme mental or physical shock the patient must be kept awake and aware this will minimise the chance of complete shutdown._ Oh that is helpful I have to keep a man awake when he is already slipping into darkness, yeah he is really gonna listen to his worst know-it-all!' Pushing these negative thoughts aside for the moment she tried to get his attention again.

"Sir Longbottom has added asphodel to the laughing potion is that right he may also have put some Boomslang skin in?" 'Well' she thought ruefully 'desperate times call for desperate measures.'

His eyelids flickered slightly as she finished speaking then nothing for a full minute, just as she was about to try and wake him again when his eyes sprung open and he tried to sit up. "LONGBOTTOM!! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! KILL US ALL?" he finished his rant at the imaginary Neville and looked around. If the situation hadn't been so serious she would have laughed at the unusual look of confusion that graced the Potion Masters face at present. "Calm down please Sir there is no Neville here I just thought that it might revive you somewhat." She gently pushed him down again so that he was lying on the ground. "Argh I should not be in this much pain." He groaned again. 'Well he is at least awake now. Ok what do I do? I have to get all the dirt out of the wounds.'

"Sir we need to clean you wounds."

"There is no time at present. We must get back to Hogwarts to warn the Headmaster, do you know where we are?" He was in a lot of pain as he spoke to her and she could see it. Hermione was loath to leave without helping him first but realised that it was true, they needed to get back. She only hoped he hadn't been conscious enough to hear everything that had gone on around him.

Appearing outside the gates Hermione supported Snape along the path to the main doors where he signalled her to stop. Lifting his wand up he pointed it at himself and muttered "enervate".

"Woa I didn't realise that worked on conscious people!" Hermione was surprised and she stored this peace of information up for the future.

"It is only a short term help that is why I have done it outside the doors not at the gate it will help for an hour or so. I expect this meeting with Dumbledoor to be long and tedious half of which being concerned with me getting yelled at for your presence." He glared at her but his heart wasn't really in it and she knew it.

"If it will help I will put greater value on my forcing you to take me, as I don't really think it was your choice in the end!" she laughed a bit at that remembering his confused un-Snape like look.

"I really can't see what has made you laugh, none of our conversation thus far has been at all amusing." He frowned then shook his head, "women strange beings." This made her laugh even harder as he didn't know that he had spoken out loud upon realising his mistake he blushed and tried to glare again. "Miss Granger I really think that this is hardly the place to stay for long periods of time after a Death Eaters meeting. I for one wish to get this meeting over and done with."

"Of course Sir" she said sobering up immediately.

Together they pushed the big doors open and walked into the brightly lit entrance hall. Compared to the darkness outside this was blinding they both winced and squinted until they got their bearings.

Just as they had started walking up the main staircase Hermiony heard someone behind them in one of the passages. Plunging in the deep end she risked a guess and just as the sound got near them she stuck her hand out and said exasperatedly, "Harry what have I told you about going out after curfew. If I didn't need you now I would be forced to deduct points." He looked shocked and Snape smirked at him secretly pleased and surprised that Hermiony didn't take advantage of her position to ignore the boys secret outings. Harry looked surprised to say the least.

"Mione how did you know it was me? I was being really quiet." At this she snorted in a most unladylike fashion. "Harry in you were being anymore _discreet_ I might have passed you for a hippogriph rather than an elephant!" He grinned at her then looked towards the Professor with apprehension clear on his face. " That will be…" but Hermione interrupted Snape, "Sir would it be possible not to take House Points as I think Harry ought to be present at the meeting as some of the information concerns him?"

"Very well Miss Granger I will concede this once but make no mistake Mister Potter," he spat out Harry's name with as much disgust and was unmanly possible, " If I ever catch you using that cloak to sneak out again I will personally make it my goal in life to walk you to the gates of Hogwarts and Kick your sorry butt out of them." He looked very satisfied with himself by the time he had finished but to his dismay Hermione had once again collapsed into laughter. "Really Professor I never," more laugher, "I never took you for a drama Queen but, but on that performance I would grade you a A!" Snape looked fit to kill but when Hermione regained control of her body she was frowning, "Sir beg my pardon but you must have a really sad life if all you can think about is how to spite a long dead mans' son." Harry almost had to duck and run to avoid exploding with mirth at that last comment but at the last minute managed to regain control. Unfortunately for him his face still showed the unmistakable signs of someone who has found great pleasure in watching another get the piss taken out of them. "Mister Potter you will wipe that look of you face I am the only one present who has the authority to perfect that look without repercussions." He fairly growled that last bit and though Hermione found it the funniest thing she realised this man could not take being laughed at three times in one evening without a fairly explosive explosion.

"For someone who was anxious to meet with the Headmaster you are wasting a lot of time!" she smirked at his outrage look and grabbing Harry's arm continued up towards Dumbledoor's office.

'The nerve of that girl! Who does she think she is talking to? But I suppose she has a point. Bloody know-it-all!' with that in mind Severus Snape dragged his protesting body up the stairs.

A/N 

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2 a bit longer than the first and I hope that you like it. I would really appreciate some constructive criticisms also if any of you think I need a Beta do tell me with reasons. Next chapter Dumbledoor is found! **


	3. Revelations

A/N BladyBlah anything you recognise does not belong to me I am just having fun playing with fictional characters. 

**Now onto the story.**

**Queen of Darkness by Flaming**

Chapter 3 – Revelations and enemies 

Dumbledoor looked up with a twinkle in his eye as Severus dashed into his office he was not prepared to see a white Hermiony and confused Harry in tow.

" Severus, may I ask what these children have done to be brought here?"

Inside Snape was happy to know something the Headmaster didn't but he answered

"Albus, Hermiony" at this he paused uncertain and three pairs of eyes goggled at him. 'What have I done, Oh wait did I just call Miss Granger Hermiony? Why?'

"Uhm" another strange look Snape's don't hesitate.

"Well Miss Granger accompanied me to a meeting tonight and heard something, er shocking."

The last was said in a rush and he suddenly became very interested in the old sorting hat on the cupboard while the portraits gasped. Hermiony seemed to regain her voice and snorted.

"Shocking is hardly the word Professor," looking towards Dumbledoor she said

"Sir, Voldermort" here Snape winced giving her an accusing glare which she returned threefold "anyway Voldermort among other things spoke of a prophecy, the one concerning Harry, but he mentioned a second part one that I don't think even Harry has heard. He said he had only just uncovered it but that it had been around as long as the other and he also said you had heard it all, but, but that can't be right I mean you would have told me you knew, wouldn't you?" here she finished her explanation and looked at Dumbledoor.

He was livid that much she could tell but he did nothing for several minutes by which time Severus had turned his attention from the hat and was giving Dumbledoor a very strange look. Dumbledoor hadn't moved a muscle only his eyes went around and they were giving Severus a very angry look

Harry suddenly had an idea and pocked the Headmaster in the arm. Then just as unexpectedly laughed a short burst which earned him not only Dumbledoor's glare but Snape's and Hermiony's however when the Head did nothing more than look angry they were again confused.

"Sir are you alright? I mean you haven't had any reaction?" Hermiony was definitely confused.

"Mione" gasped Harry as he tried to keep a straight face, "he can't answer, _someone_" here he looked at Snape "has cast a powerful spell on him. I think it is the one we were talking about the other day, the uhm Petrificus Mobula or something." He finished looking slightly appalled now that he had said that.

It was now Hermiony's turn to look at a now thoroughly baffled Potions Master.

"But Harry that is impossible, cos well I made that spell as well and no-one but me can use it unless they know how to er I suppose program it for lack of better words. Professor Snape could not have known how to do that" she looked at him "no offence meant Sir. It is custom built.

Hermiony's eyes opened in shock

"but that means...I cast it" she said breathlessly "I didn't use my wand. Oh Professor Dumbledoor please forgive me." With that she waved her hand in his direction her mind obviously distracted "Don't worry Professor it takes a few moments to wear off."

The famous know-it-all's brain was working overtime to figure out how she had cast a fairly difficult spell without her wand or come to it any conscious thought.

"Anyway Harry it's called Petrificus Mobulus, really I would have thought after all our talk you could remember its name!"

"Mione" said Harry quietly "you've just cast and countered a very difficult spell without a wand. How? Unless..." He was giving his friend a strange look and Severus had something akin to awe in his usually expressionless face.

A slight cough brought the students back to reality and Snape said

"Now, now children however interesting this may seem the Headmaster might Um explode if we don't pay him any attention" He smirked as they jumped and remembered where the previous conversation.

"Miss Granger" Albus's voice was cold and hard with barely concealed rage. "I will be prepared to overlook the fact you have just spelled me if you explain what you were insinuating when you so innocently suggested I may be holding information back."

'What does this all mean I really hope it's not what I think. Should I voice my suspicions that I have found Reagan Dumbledoor? No not yet but what if it helps. Oh I am so confused.' She looked at the expectant face of her Headmaster and said

"Have you spoken to your brother recently Sir?"

He was and looked shocked "My brother! What but" he sputtered and resorted to a very Snape approach by glaring. It was such a good imitation that Hermiony laughed "I take that as a no" but frowning slightly she said "being twins there is a telepathic connection that can be activated if one or the other believes themselves to be in great need. This power does not recognise good from bad but only the power of the need." Looking Dumbledoor square in the eyes she said "Reagan Dumbledoor is a death eater. Anything you share with him like the fact Professor Snape is a spy will be transferred to Lord Voldermort. Sir you must believe me he cannot be told anything important lest you wish the lives of many innocent people on your shoulders. But being your twin you will have told him everything under the faith of blood alone?"

After a moment of shock in which three sets of astounded eyes turned towards her he replied

"Miss Granger I am astounded at your lack of judgement. I thought that you at least had an ounce of intelligence and making such accusations with no sound evidence in highly unlike you. Take that back immediately as it happens my brother is staying in the castle at the moment and if you still wish to accuse him further I suggest you do that to his face. And though it is none of your business he does know most things because he help run the Order of the Phoenix with me and we make **joint **decisions."

Dumbledoor was furious and she knew it but strangely that didn't bother her and she was thinking about what she could now do since he was obviously not going to believe her.

"Miss Granger we will leave this topic for the present but be sure I will share this with my brother and we will have a good laugh now tell me what you heard at the meeting." There was an edge to his voice that she had never heard and may have frightened her had she been paying full attention to him.

"Oh it was nothing Sir, don't trouble yourself we can figure it out but bear in mind that Professor Snape's life now has a price and it is because of your brother and your trust."

With that she waved her hand dismissively at him and walked out. Harry looked stunned and after a very short moment Severus burst out laughing.

"Severus would you care to share with the rest of us ignorant fools what is so funny." Menace evident in his voice.

"Oh Albus you've just been royally dismissed by your Head Girl no less before which she spelled you and accused your brother of being a death eater. What an evening for you I'm sure it can't be good for your heart all this excitement! You have even been given tantalising hints of an important part of the prophecy for which you deny knowledge" his look was suddenly dark and thoughtful. "Albus none of that was true was it?"

Severus Snape looked at his mentor and rescuer and saw cold fury in his eyes he was witness to the **second** most powerful wizard possibly third if the prophecy was true getting angry this was not good. He realised that what Hermiony had witnessed wasn't an angry man but a slightly pissed off wizard, Severus on the other hand now had to deal with a very pissed off Wizard. 'I wonder if it came to it could he really best me in a duel? Of course he could you moron. Severus Snape you are seeing the same man who defeated Grindelward not a dotty old man, run now.' Albus Dumbledoor was surrounded in a soft gold light and was radiating power.

"Professor Snape I believe Miss Granger was about to tell me something rather important please continue from where she left off." This was not a friendly suggestion but a flat out order.

'Why did Miss Granger suddenly decide the Headmaster should not know there must have been a good reason for her changer of heart. Was what she said right have I been betrayed by the only man I trust? 'She researches everything Professor you know that seven years of teaching her and you wonder if she is right. Please don't tell the Headmaster if she thinks it's important enough respect her even if it is only once in your lifetime you can then go back to hating her again.' Another voice had entered his head and he realised that he had been staring into Potter's eyes for a minute or so. 'What in Gods name was that, wait a minute did he just let me into his head without my knowledge? Oh well here goes nothing.'

"Severus, I am waiting." Albus's impatient voice cut into his reverie.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"Really, Headmaster, I said no. I thought I spoke loud enough before. Maybe age really is affecting you. If I remember correctly," he said thoughtfully, "you will be reaching your 186th birthday next April. Again if looks could kill Severus would be six feet under before anyone could even think of the killing curse.

"As the information concerns Miss Granger and Mister Potter I think only they have the right to tell you, but as you can see from Mister Potter's confused look he as yet knows not what this is about and we have just witnessed Miss Grangers depart." Having said that he turned to Potter saying "come" nodding to a speechless Dumbledoor he said "Good night."

'What have I just witnessed? Hermiony has just disrespected a member of staff the headmaster no less! Wait did Snape just ask me to follow him I think I should Dumbledoor looks ready to kill the next one to speak I am not being here alone.' Harry turned and followed Snape out of the door thinking he had to have a good chat with his best friend. Walking after the Professor he realised that the 'greasy git' had also just had a go at his boss. 'What is the world coming to? I am really confused and why did Snape say I was involved in something? Does he know?'

He hadn't realised how close in the Professors wake he was until he bumped into him outside Hermiony's room.

'Oh God what have I done. He will fire me one does not just yell at the boss and say that one believes a pupil over him. Remember Severus he is at the moment the second most powerful wizard alive, hmm but he might become third, yes that would be interesting. I wonder if the prophecy is true. He will kill me for what I have done I won't be able to sleep, knowing I have to watch out for him.'

Severus was a mess, his mind was in turmoil and he was excruciating pain everywhere. How could it be any different after suffering unlimited cruciatus and a severe beating? 'Why is my life so bloody difficult? I must speak with Hermiony. Whoa Snape old boy stop it she is a student therefore Granger not Hermiony. But why she is my equal intellectually possibly my better at some things. Student Sev Student just remember that.' Severus stopped outside a portrait of a field with horses, the portrait was in the middle of an argument with another next to it meaning that it was in the middle of a storm. Loath to knock he tried thinking of possible passwords thinking that all staff not just head and deputy should be given the teacher passes. 'Argh this could take all night, oh well time to lose some pride.' He raised his fist and 'Umph' he landed on his arse with a surprised Potter under him.

"Oh Sir I'm sorry I wasn't looking"

"That much is clear mister Potter"

"Well Sir now that, that is sorted out would you be so kind as to remove your person from me?" he was getting pissed off, they both were.

'If I take one more fall I think my body will refuse to get up, Urgh I feel worse than worse but I really cannot take that dammed medi-witch too chatty.'

'What is that sound outside?' Hermiony went to her door and removed her wards. Two male voices immediately said her name though in different ways.

"Mione" "Miss Granger"

'Oh what is going on' Harry being Harry just walked straight in without an invitation while Snape stood outside.

"Miss Granger if we might possibly have a word."

"Professor you may of course come in."

Walking into her rooms he raised an eyebrow at Harry who had thrown himself onto a chair.

"Professor Harry will stay." There was an air of authority in her voice that he would have thought her incapable of.

"As you know this concerns him as well and we both know what happens when people are left in the dark." The last was said so softly he could hardly hear but it was full of meaning. He nodded, 'I'm surprised she would bring up that incident let alone admit it was their folly that caused Sirius to die, well this is something for the books.'

TBC

A/N 

**Well there goes another chapter and I feel I have left you with something to think about! (Hopefully) If I have been inconsistent please tell me as I have a lot on my mind at the moment. Next Chapter will be up soon but won't be long as it is only a bridge one.**


	4. Flight

Chapter 4 – Flight 

"Both of you sit and listen."

"Sir you must let me explain this to Harry before discussing what went on in the Headmasters office." She looked him in the eye and he was unnerved by the depth of her look he felt she was looking straight into him. Severus nodded and looked away.

Hermione started to explain what had transpired that night at the revel and by the end of it Harry was wide eyed. 'Oh the know-it-all has silenced the Gryffindor hero, well done. Hmm it shouldn't have that much effect he should be relieved at not being the one to kill the Dark Lord.' Severus was pulled from his reverie by Harry jumping up.

"Mione how the hell does he know it is one of the best kept secret around. I mean there can't be a traitor, can there?" he looked very confused but not as confused as Severus was.

"Miss Granger are you going to tell me that you were aware of this?"

"Of course Professor," She answered distractedly "Harry you were present at the meeting with the Head, or was that your clone? Reagan has placed the Headmaster under a blood imperious and is controlling him now. He has if I am not mistaken called upon the blood bond to delve deep into Dumbledore's mind and that is how he found out about me."

"Mione you have to leave now he's gonna come soon to get you."

"I know" she sighed and looked up, "Harry go and get ready you have to go quickly I'll call a meeting when we get to the house. Oh but can you please notify attackers? Ok?"

"Well…I suppose but hurry up we don't have much time. I'll come back in twenty minutes is that long enough?" "Yeah that's fine Harry but instead of coming back just activate the emergence portkey we won't be coming back anytime soon." He walked over to her and put his arms around her and gave her a kiss "Ok meet you there."

He left via her portrait and she noticed the strange look Severus was giving her. "Oh grow up Professor we're just friends. Anyway I have my suspicion that Harry bats for the other team, though he hasn't realised it yet." She smiled slightly at that, yes she had her plans for Harry!

Severus' face registered the shock he felt but he quickly hid it.

'Oh what a mess everything is! Now I'm hunted by the dark and the light could my day get any worse?' Hermione was confused and a bit pissed off with the way things had worked out. 'Well I'd better pack if I'm ever going to be ready.' Looking round the room her eyes fell upon her Professor who was shifting in his seat trying not to show his pain. 'The spell must be running out.'

"Sir" "Severus" she looked at him "Sir?" "I said call me Severus, after tonight you might as well as I am no longer your teacher." He looked resigned to his fate and just shrugged at her nonplussed look, he immediately wished he hadn't done that as it set sharp spasms of pain up his body.

"Right well Severus drink this." So saying she waved her wand and a cup appeared in her hand then said, "Accio reguvi" a small blue vial sped through the air and fell into her outstretched hand. She poured the contents into the mug and handed it to him.

"Miss Granger" "Hermione" he nodded in accordance and continued, "If you are trying to poison me you really should know better! Also it should be clear to you that no potion can have a permanent effect to release someone from the after shock of the cruciatus, as it is no magic way works as well as a week not moving in bed."

"Severus after tonight do you really think I'm going to try and poison you and I am well aware that no magical means alleviates the pain but that will be taken care of in due course." Seeing the look on his face Hermione started getting impatient with her reluctant patient. "SEVERUS YOU WILL DRINK THIS IF IT IS THE LAST THING I MAKE YOU DO!" she bellowed. Having being at the receiving end if her anger earlier that night he wished only to comply with her wishes but he found it hard. All his years as a spy had conditioned him to be wary of anything strange. Taking advantage of his indecision Hermione jumped forward and poured half the warm liquid down his throat and held his mouth shut. Severus spluttered for a bit before bending to her will and swallowing.

'Strange, I wonder what's in it. Hmm lets see lemon and, and something else that's sweet curious. Well at least I'm alive that should be a bonus.'

Severus wore a pained look on his face when he looked at Hermione "What is in this drink you know full well that all magic aid is useless against the cruciatus curse and would be dangerous with what the Dark Lord did to me."

"It's muggle so I don't reckon that you've heard about it." Hermione had a smug look on her face, "add to the fact that I added my own things to it and it will really baffle you so don't try to analyse it and finish it instead. "Well just this once but when I am well again I will demand a full explanation." He pouted and started to sip the rest of the drink so that she didn't pour it down his throat again as it was rather hot. Satisfied that he would drink up Hermione started to pack her things and then shrinking them to fit into her pocket. 'His recovery is going to be a long one and he can't do it here. Hmm I could…Hermione girl what are you thinking? Well I mean he can't stay here and Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard, yes he will have to come with us.'

Going into the bathroom she pointed her wand at the small cupboard above the sink and moved it is a complicated pattern. It sprang open and she emptied it of all the little potion vials that it contained laying them carefully on the counter to her side. They all had neat labels written by her and were different colours as they should be. Looking towards another cupboard she opened it, this time without a spell. This one was pilled high with muggle remedies like aspirin, lemsip, plasters and such like considering them she decided it was better to be prepared than sorry so she piled them next to the vials. From under the sink she removed a small box, taking it she placed it next to her supplies. Opening it up it revealed an expandable interior for carrying potions supplies and other small things. Carefully she placed all the items into it then shut it and locked it with her own brand of locking charm. Looking carefully around the room she made sure she had forgotten nothing and moved back into the main room with her small box. Laying it on the floor she went into her bedroom and after picking a few delicate photograph frames up waved her wand above her head and watched as the room packed itself up leaving no trace that someone had lived in it this year. When all her belongings were neatly packed into one small box she muttered "exfolin", the room quickly filled with a purple mist which removed all physical and magical trace from the rooms. Severus looked up and asked 'Hermione I have yet again to ask what spell you are performing for I have never heard of it.' 'Yes well I think that you will be hearing quite a few like it as I am teaching myself the art of spell craft.'

'SPELL CRAFT!!' Snape bellowed 'But that is preposterous it is one of the most dangerous things to teach oneself. Have you not heard of Luna's mother and how she died!' He looked horrified and Hermione had to laugh at his reaction which just caused his scowl to get even deeper. 'Severus I am sure Luna's mother was caught by a volatile potion that went wrong, not spell craft. But you are right it is dangerous which is why you should stay away from it!' He spluttered but as they didn't have time to waste she just dragged him to his feet and placed him in front of a portrait of Merlin. 'Right now you may just want to hang onto me as this will be a somewhat hectic journey.' Just as she finished speaking they heard a loud banging on her door and Dumbledore's voice carried to them, 'Miss Granger open this door at once I am out here with my brother and we wish to clear a few matters up.' There was none of the old headmaster they all knew and loved, no this man was not Albus but rather the voice of Reagan. With tears prickling her eyes she grabbed Severus and pointed her wand at Merlin while chanting her spell;

_Great Houses four_

_I call thee from thy rest_

_Hogwarts stone I request a door_

_Aid me in my quest_

_Courageous Gryffindor_

_Lend strength to your cub_

_Loyal Huflepuff_

_Take alliance with Godric_

_Wise Ravenclaw_

_Give wisdom to my present deeds_

_Cunning Slytherin_

_Help me remove yours from a deadly snare_

_Great Houses four_

_Unite, form one_

_To aid the flight_

_Of Hogwartians_

_Stones of Hogwarts open NOW!_

_Spells woven deep_

_Rend a tear in our walls_

_But only allow my desperate spell_

_Stones of Hogwarts open NOW!_

A bright light shone out of her wand and hit the wall breaking off into hundreds of tiny strands.

A deep voice suddenly came from all around them cowing them but she stood tall and faced it.

"I AM HOGWARTS, PAST AND PRESENT. WHO DARES MAKE SUCH A REQUEST OF ME? WHO WOULD RISK THEIR VERY BEING TO OPEN SUCH A DOOR?"

'I Hermione Granger the last true founders heir.'

Next to her Severus gasped and drew back from her wondering how this was possible.

'CHILD WE SEE YOU AND ACKNOLEDGE OUR HEIR BUT THIS IS ENOURMOUS REQUEST. WHAT DO YOU OFFER IN RETURN?'

Taking a deep breath she turned her face upwards and spoke 'When the world has been rid of the Dark Lord and all his true followers I offer my body, my soul if you will also grant me your powers.'

'THIS IS A GREAT SACRIFICE ON YOUR PART FOR WHOM DO YOU FIGHT CHILD?'

'I fight for all those to weak to protect themselves, I fight for those standing alone against this darkness I fight for justice and peace and I fight for love and hope.'

'TO LOVE SO YOUNG, YET YOU WOULD STILL DIE WHEN THIS IS DONE IS A GREAT GIFT. BUT WE CANNOT GRANT YOU MORE POWER FOR TOO MUCH CAN TAINT ANY SOUL.'

'Then only grant me power over Hogwarts to protect those inside and make it a safe haven for those outside. What more can I give you?'

'YOU SPEAK MORE CLEARLY NOW CHILD. YOUR LIFE SHALL BE DECIDED UPON WHEN YOU HAVE CONPLETED YOUR TASK. TO STAY BOUND TO THIS WORLD YOU MUST CEMENT YOUR LOVE, YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING TO GO BACK TO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND CHILD? BUT ALSO KNOW THE POWER OF HOGWARTS IS ALREADY WITHIN YOUR GRASP AND WE WILL NOT BEAR A WEAK HEIR SO FIND IT!'

'Thank you great ones when this is done we shall talk again.'

'OO SO NOW YOU WOULD GIVE US ORDERS! YOU ARE BRAVE! BUT LET US RECONVENE AS YOU SAY LATER. HOLD YOUR FRIEND FOR THIS WILL NOT BE EASY THE FIRST TIME.'

Sighing Hermione looked over at Severus and beckoned him over. Slowly he approached her. He was about to say something when a bang came from the door and both Dumbledores' tumbled in looking furious. Grabbing his hand Hermione touched Merlin and they felt themselves getting sucked into it leaving Albus hopping up and down.

They landed in a sprawled mess outside two very large and ornate doors leading into a small mansion. Harry Potter was sitting on the steps waiting for them with and odd look on his face.

**A/N **

**Well now that is the end of Chapter four so what do you think? Maybe I am laying it on Hermione a bit too much too early eh? Well please review though I would prefer no flames but rather constructive criticisms! **


End file.
